


Hearth and Home

by ymdaith



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Laughter During Sex, Multiple Orgasms, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Poundtown, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Squirting, Tenderness, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymdaith/pseuds/ymdaith
Summary: It's Day 22 at the Villa, and after weeks of recoupling and flirting, Gary and MC are finally back together. They head up to the "private" roof terrace and look at the stars, banter as usual, and then Gary starts a tickle fight...





	Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

> In this playthrough, MC chose Gary on Day 1 and hasn't been coupled with him since. There's been a few stolen kisses and lots of flirting but nothing more. She told Lottie she liked Gary but wouldn't pick him back on Day 9 because MC figured they deserved a shot. But for this recoupling, MC couldn't wait anymore and had to have her crane man. So there is a lot of built up tension for these two!

“Like what you see?”

You smirk as you meet Gary’s gaze, one hand holding up his grey shirt to expose his chest, the other hand in the dramatic shape of a claw hovering a few inches from his stomach. In that small moment, between him tickling you and you tickling him in revenge, you relish how comfortably the two of you playfully flirt with each other. You feel giddy and silly in this moment, but not nervous or embarrassed. Sometimes the guys you date get annoyed with your silly side and ask you to tone it down. Gary only seems to lean into it, enjoying the opportunity to banter. 

Your smirk spreads into a smile and Gary blinks. So, you STRIKE! You dive towards Gary’s lower stomach, wiggling your fingers in a quick dance. His abs tense below your touch, which only encourages you, and so you let go of his shirt with your other hand and begin brushing your fingers along his side. 

Gary barks with laughter and in one swift motion wraps his arms around your torso and throws you down onto the bench cushion. Your arms are pinned to your sides, yet you still wiggle your fingers towards Gary. He hovers just outside your reach and you can’t help but squeal as you stretch towards him. Still hovering above you, Gary suddenly presses his lips behind your ear, then brushes them down to your collarbone. You instinctively close your eyes and gasp, your back arching slightly so your chest meets his. With a small nip of teeth on your collarbone, Gary smiles and glances up at your face.

“I’m not that ticklish anyway,” he says with his lips moving against your skin. You open your eyes and gaze at the sea of stars above you, the fairy lights draped around the roof terrace providing a frame. You grin widely and mutter, “Well that’s no fair. How am I supposed to get back at you?”

You feel Gary shift his weight on the bench and then slowly he lowers his body against yours. He releases the pressure against your arms and places his hands against your shoulders while his lips sweep along your collarbone to dab delicate kisses in the hollow of your throat. You close your eyes again, this time letting out a small hum. Gary speaks again, still brushing his lips against your skin. “I could make it up to you instead?” And yet again, you are grinning widely. You can feel your brain beginning to buzz with the rush of endorphins as you try to ponder a witty response. Yet with the feeling of Gary’s weight against your body, his warmth, his breath, the tiny tickles of his beard as he paints your neck with kisses… you feel something tumble in your lower abdomen and you know you’re moving beyond playfulness. 

“Then touch me. Everywhere.” Gary pauses and lets out a quick puff of air against your skin, causing you to respond with a gasp. You can’t see his face but you can sense that he is grinning. 

“Well… you’ve gone and done it, then.” He searches your neck with his lips, and upon finding your pulse point he lightly bites and drags his teeth against you. Your hands, which were just reaching towards his belly to tickle him, now wrap around his sides and slide up his back under his shirt to pull him closer.

You shift, moving your legs so your inner thighs press against his hip bones. This is when you realize that this whole time your white pencil skirt has been slowly creeping up towards your butt. As if he senses what you’re thinking, Gary reaches down to your thighs and gathers the skirt in his fingers. Slowly, painfully slow, he pushes the skirt further so that it sits scrunched around your hips. With that he is able to fully sink against you, his weight comforting. The tumble in your belly goes again, this time with warmth seeping into your pelvis. 

As he settles against you, Gary resumes kissing your exposed skin. His mouth becomes more urgent than before, moving along your chest with nips and quick lashes of his tongue. He roams and explores, occasionally nuzzling the edges of your top, as if he is memorizing its outline. Soon, he comes to the knot at the center. He moves his mouth to kiss around it, below it, teasing at the soft edges of your breasts. You press your chest up to his mouth without thought, aching for more. 

Lightly tapping his fingers down your shoulders, under your arms, and then along the bottom of your ribs, Gary takes his time bringing his hands to the knot. Once there, he delicately takes the golden fabric of your tied crop top in his hands and gazes up at you. His voice comes out a husky whisper, absolutely dripping with hunger. “May I?”

Your breathing quickens and you let out a small moan. “Please, Gary. Please.” You can sense him smiling again as his large hands deftly undo the knot. You half expect him to fling aside the shimmering fabric and gobble you up, but for the millionth time he reminds you that, while he may come across as a lad just looking for a hookup, in the moment he is actually contemplative and deliberate. Instead, he simply opens the front enough to kiss deeply against your sternum. 

At this point your body is slipping out of your control. You move against Gary’s weight urgently, letting out small moans and gasps as his lips find particularly sensitive nerves. Gary returns the favor by letting out his own moans when your fervent movements press into him. You can sense his own body becoming restless, as his hips shift and rock. Your center is growing warmer, yearning for the pressure of his pelvis. Your hips lift till your mound presses into his lower belly, the heat of his body causing your nerves to spark. A feral groan pushes through your lips as you rub yourself against him, feeling like an uncontrollable animal in heat. 

Gary rests his forehead against your sternum and breathes heavily. “Fuck…” he whispers into your belly. His body feels like a tense spring on top of you, his hands gripping your sides with urgency. You open your eyes and gaze down at him, realizing your eyelids have been pressed closed this whole time, totally lost in the sensations. Gary is now gazing up at you, his face rosy and almost desperate. “Fuck,” he mutters again as you look at each other. “You are driving me wild, woman.” You smile but stay silent as your brain buzzes. Gary watches you a few seconds longer, the hunger in his eyes softening a little. “Sometimes I feel like you’re setting the very core of me on fire.” He shifts his gaze to your belly, and drags the palms of his hands along your tender skin. The sensation of his large, calloused hands makes your nerves light up and your hips jerk against him reflexively, another moan dragged from your lips. 

As Gary continues to draw over your skin with his hands, his gaze slowly moves along the rest of your body. He whispers thoughtfully, “I could spend hours here, getting to know every inch of you. Listening to you breathe and hum while I find every freckle.” He brushes his lips softly above your belly button. “I want to learn about every tiny scar you have. To find your birth mark and memorize its shape. Know my way around you with my eyes closed.” A lingering kiss above the edge of your skirt. “Find every spot that makes you jerk, and gasp, and say my name.” Firmly, he presses his mouth into the fabric, breathing hotly. Your skirt is completely scrunched up around your waist at this point, and Gary’s mouth is mere inches away from your exposed underwear. His breath comes out in bursts as he moves lower, a hot trail along your center. His hands have found their way to your hips, where they grip firmly, pulling you closer to his face. Gary’s breath teases where his mouth moves, tilting to kiss along your inner thigh. As he draws closer to your underwear, his kisses quicken and become frenzied, his need easily read through his lips. The hairs of his beard heighten every movement, tickling and grazing your raw nerves. Then, just as you feel like your trembling body is going to fall apart, Gary presses his tongue flat against your underwear and drags upwards till he reaches your clit, where he flips his tongue and draws a quick circle. 

“Fuck!” you cry out, unable to hold in the wave that sweeps through your entire body. Your hands shoot down to grasp at Gary’s hair, desperately seeking something to hold on to. His tongue continues to tease and circle you through your panties, the tumbling in your lower belly now a constant rumble. The warmth that had been building now becomes a hot pressure, everything between your legs alight and begging to be touched. Your hips find a tempo and lift to his face, rocking in rhythm to the swirls of his tongue. His hands slide down your hips and thumbs hook in your underwear. You try to breathe evenly so you don’t make so much noise, but as Gary reaches the rest of his fingers under the elastic of your underwear, a quivering cry escapes your lips. 

You feel Gary’s mouth move away from you, and you look down at him with desperation. His eyes are absolutely sparkling and his grin is wild. At once, both of you are giggling uncontrollably. “Oh my god,” you manage to say between gasps for air, “this is so intense!” 

Gary presses his forehead into your inner thigh, nodding against you. “I can’t believe it. Yesterday, I could barely fathom that I might finally get to couple up with you. And now we’re here. This place is so wild.” You both continue to chuckle, and gradually as you release the built up energy, you feel your body relaxing and settling in. Gary’s hands stay tucked into your underwear, and your fingers lightly play with his blonde hair. He briefly closes his eyes and sighs. “Like I said, I could really spend hours here.” You meet his gaze when he opens his eyes and you both smile sweetly. 

“I didn’t realize how tense I’ve been, but right now I feel so relaxed and comfortable,” you say softly. Gary presses a kiss into your thigh with a smile. You watch him and feel your heart swell. His beautiful, twinkling blue eyes. His expressive, dark eyebrows. His smile, alternating between sweet and mischievous. His short beard, framing a strong chin, the hairs pricking your sensitive skin. Even his bright blonde hair (which has had you thinking for a while that you need to show him how to add toner to his bleach) is thick and soft to grip and twirl your fingers in. You remember the night of the courtroom drama and hold in a laugh about the hair in the drain. He didn’t need to worry about it. 

Lifting your gaze to the stars, your cheeks blushing as you feel the warmth starting to rise in you again, you say quietly, “This moment is so perfect. I guess all this build up has been worth it.” Then you drop your gaze to meet his eyes again, and you can tell he is waiting for what you say next. “I want to spend a million years just like this with you… but…” 

Gary lifts his head and cocks an eyebrow. “But?”

“But…” you whisper as you draw your fingers down Gary’s jaw, then cup your hand beneath his chin. “Right now… I need you to fuck me.”

For a moment, Gary is completely and utterly still. You feel exposed and vulnerable under his gaze, terrified that what you said was too crass, too strong. And just as you are about to back pedal with a joke, Gary has launched himself up to you, grabbing the sides of your face with his hands and desperately kissing your mouth. His tongue fervently parts your lips and you meet him, opening your mouth wider and pressing back. Hurriedly all your hands are grasping at each others clothes, pulling and tugging, nothing coming off fast enough. Gary’s flannel and t-shirt are off first, and your fingers dig into his chest with need. He grabs your skirt, lifts your hips and swiftly pulls it off your legs. As your hands grab at his belt, he gathers the golden fabric of your top and folds it back, revealing your breasts. 

He pulls away from your kiss to gaze down at your body, grunting deep in his throat. As he pulls the top off your shoulders and down your arms, his mouth roams your breasts with earnest nibbles. You press against him, gasping with each nip of his teeth. Your head falls back and your mind swims as you try to focus. His mouth lights fireworks with every touch and your hands cling to his bare back, trying to calm the trembling waves rocking your entire body. He cups one breast gently with his hand then swirls his tongue around your nipple, drawing it into his mouth. You groan and rock against him, the stars seeming to spin above you. He continues, lightly sucking and running his teeth along your delicate skin. You groan louder now, feeling your desperation rising in your belly. Your hands grapple for Gary’s belt again, and you manage to get it undone and his fly unzipped quickly. Before your desperate hand can reach in, his hand catches yours. He brings his face up and kisses you lightly on the chin. 

“Just a moment, love. Health and safety,” he says in that husky whisper. With his free hand he reaches into the back pocket of his jeans. He pulls out a crinkling square and holds it up for you to see. “Always prepared, see?” His eyes twinkle as he holds your gaze. 

You smirk and reach your free hand under the bench cushion, magically retrieving your own crinkly package. “Me too, mate,” you tease, playfully tickling at his underwear elastic with your other hand. “I got my Girl Guide badge and everything.” 

Gary grins widely and chuckles. “Well then,” he whispers, releasing your hand. “We can save yours for round two,” and he gently pushes your shoulders so you are laying back on the bench. Your eyes stay locked on his as he removes his jeans and tosses them aside. He hooks a finger under the elastic of his underwear then pauses, smirking at your hungry stare. Then he falls on you with more kisses and grips at your underwear. He sits back, and as he slowly pulls your panties off, he lifts your legs in front of him. Once they are off, he grips your ankles and rests your calves on his shoulders. His gaze rests between your legs and the burning desire in his eyes makes the heat rush within you. You can feel your heartbeat within your pelvis and you roll your hips, the distance between your bodies absolutely unbearable. 

He takes the hint and moves your legs so he can lay between them. He hovers above you so your hands can return to his waist and tug at the last shred of clothing separating you. You can see the shape of him through the fabric and you feel warm wetness spreading between your legs. You are so incredibly ready.

As you push down Gary’s underwear and he shifts to kick them away, you can’t stop your mouth from dropping open. You feel like a gawking porn star but he is… absolutely incredible. You feast your eyes on his girth, which perfectly fits his wide and built frame. You can’t stop yourself from reaching out and wrapping your fingers around him, and you hear his breath hitch in his throat. _*Christ*_, you think, _*he is already so hard!*_ Quivering as you hold him, you consider the weight with your palm. You imagine how it will feel when he pushes into you, filling you, and your inner muscles squeeze. You form a soft circle with your fingers and lightly pull towards you, then twist your wrist when you reach his head and push back down. 

“Ahhhhh…” Gary releases the trembling noise and grips the back of the bench. He shakes his head, breathes in and out slowly, then tears open the condom wrapper. He brushes your hand aside and you can’t help but pout a little. You watch him slide the condom on, enjoying the sight of him making sure it’s fitted properly. Then he finally lifts his eyes and looks back at you.

“Okay. You’re sure? The time is right?” he asks, almost looking a little bashful. Your heart leaps, so grateful that he manages to be thoughtful even in the heat of the moment. You cup his face in your hands and pull him in for a quick kiss, smiling. 

“Absolutely. I hesitated to kiss you the first night because I was worried it was too fast. I thought we had lots of time to take it slow. Then we were recoupled, again and again. I kissed you when I could but I never wanted to step on anyone’s toes. I let Lottie choose you way back when because… I dunno, I felt selfish. But I can’t wait like that anymore. I can’t put other people first. I saw something in you the first time we met, and I’ve been wanting you ever since. Now we’re finally together again and… the time is right.” You press your lips to his again, longer this time. “Gary,” you whisper, “I need you inside me, now.” 

And with that, you collapse into each other’s arms. Your kisses become fevered, tongues twirling around each other amongst hot breath. Gary reaches a finger between your legs and parts your lips. He moves his finger against your wetness for a moment, then pushes in smoothly. You gasp against his mouth as he moves in and out, slightly curling the end of his finger and pressing up. When he adds a second finger, a spasm rocks your whole body and you groan loudly. Gary chuckles, spreading kisses along your neck. He nips your skin lightly as his thumb moves to your clit and circles with delicate pressure. Your hips hitch and you bite into his shoulder, which causes Gary to shiver as well. His pace quickens and your core rushes, the heat and wetness a torrent within you. You marvel at his large hands moving so deftly, expertly, pulling what he wants out of you. You press against his hand, roiling with need. 

Finally, he shifts his body and you sigh with relief when you feel the head of his cock pressing against your opening. He holds himself with one hand, and cups your face with the other. Watching you intently, he slowly guides himself into you, parting your walls. You try to maintain eye contact with him but instead you tilt your face into his hand and your eyes roll back into your head. Gary pauses when he is all the way inside you, giving you a moment to adjust. He fills you so well, his girth comforting and hard. You realize you’ve been holding your breath and let out a puff of air. When you lift your eyes, your heartbeat catches in your chest. Gary's face is an incredible mixture of serenity and passion. He isn't staring at your body but blissfully gazing at your face. You both lay there, holding each other, looking into each other's eyes for what feels like an eternity. Gary's presence inside you is so soothing, a delicious sensation of fullness. As you concentrate on the feeling, your muscles twitch around him and you both gasp in unison. Then you both laugh, smile, and share a quick kiss. Gently, gradually building up, Gary begins to move within you and you close your eyes and hum with pleasure. 

Soon, you both are moving in rhythm with each other. Gary’s big arms form walls on either side of your head to hold himself up. Your legs are tilted and wrapped around his hips, and your hands grip his sides tightly, nails biting his skin. You meet his thrusts emphatically, and both of you gasp with the burst of pleasure when you are fully pressed together. Your wetness continues to flow, making his movements smooth within you, and his head catches your G-spot perfectly every time. Your breathing quickens and Gary increases his pace in response. Eventually you can’t keep moving your hips to meet him in time, so you tilt your pelvis and welcome his thrusts. You manage to gasp, “Ha--harder… please, harder!” and Gary responds immediately. He tilts you further so he is driving himself down into you, and the pressure against your G-spot becomes overpowering. Your hands fly above your head to grab at the cushions, desperately seeking something to grip and pull. His pace is controlled and pounding, almost maddening because the intensity inside you only builds up and up. 

Your breath becomes erratic and involuntary sounds escape your throat. For a brief moment, you are keenly aware that you are fucking in the open air, right next to a doorway that anyone could walk through, in front of hidden cameras and tv editors, probably making enough noise that you can be heard in the bedroom. But the pleasure quickly drives the thoughts from your mind and you cry out. You feel pressure building in your center, throbbing with your heart beat. You imagine it is red and fiery, and it grows with each thrust. The ends of your fingers and toes begin to tingle, and you can see the fire within you shooting sparks, lighting up your entire body. 

You manage to pry your eyes open and look at Gary. His face is flush and sweaty, and the look of overwhelming pleasure in his eyes makes the pressure inside you grow and spread. Your mouth becomes dry as you gasp, maintaining eye contact with him, sure that your eyes are absolutely wild. 

Then Gary moves a hand from your thigh, tracing a path along your stomach, and finds its way to your clit. Your hips jerk as an electric bolt shoots down your middle. He lightly brushes over the hood, his hips managing to keep pace. He watches you, clearly trying to read the pattern and pressure that you like. Your mind is buzzing too much and your mouth is too dry to give him directions, so you just stare back at him desperately, whimpering. And still, he finds a rhythm that makes your back arch. Soon, the meeting pressures on your clit and against your G-spot make the fire in your belly rush into every cell of your body. Gary sees that you are close and somehow, you don’t understand how he does it, he manages to thrust harder and faster. A moan fills his throat as he works. He pulls from a deep well to fuck you completely.

And so, you spill over. The throbbing pressure within you feels like it shoots out your fingertips, your mouth, your toes. Your pelvis hitches and presses against Gary, trying to take as much of him as you can. Your legs tremble and your feet curl on his back. You press into your hands, gripping the cushion behind you, and your back lifts up into an arch. Electricity waves through you, over and over, bright light pressing at your eyelids, till your entire body is a tremor. Gary’s thumb continues to slide over your clit, drawing your orgasm out. The sensation of your inner muscles pulsing around his length, gripping and releasing him, is blinding and endless. His thrusts become erratic, more shallow, and he grunts with the effort of maintaining pace. The combination of Gary’s thumb circling your clit and his cock still slamming into your G-spot causes another, smaller wave to roll through you and you cry out as you raise your pelvis and wetness rushes from within you. Your legs slip from Gary's back, and soon they are shaking with the effort of holding your body up as you continue to come, and you can feel your fluid cascading down. Gary lets out a loud grunt and grabs both your hips. You watch his face as he gasps and quickly pumps, then he closes his eyes tightly and lets out a shuddering groan as his hips buck against you a few more times. Finally, he pulls your hips hard so he is pressed deep within you. Your sensitive muscles, every nerve alight, can feel him throbbing inside you. You moan as you feel his final shudders and the bright heat within your belly seeps gently into the rest of your body.

Gasping, you both collapse onto the bench. You wrap your arms around Gary’s back, holding him tight against you. You both are slick with sweat and your wetness. You lay still for a while, catching your breath, holding each other, tracing shapes over each other’s skin with shaky fingers. After a few minutes, Gary murmurs and moves to pull out of you. You exhale sharply and immediately miss the comforting warmth and pressure. He looks around and finds a towel, handing it to you first. You both go about the clean up process, including hiding the cushions that are now completely soaked. You’re pretty sure you saw extras in a closet. Hopefully. 

As you both pull your clothes back on, you stop to give each other occasional quick kisses and tickling touches. Gary reties the knot in your crop top, taking a little longer than necessary to adjust the fabric to cover you. You pat his bum lightly before he pulls his pants all the way on, nodding your head with approval. Once you’re fully dressed and done giggling, you stand facing each other, holding hands. 

Gary watches your face then breaks out into a wild grin. “That was… the wettest, wildest ride I’ve ever been on.” You tilt your head back and laugh, relishing how your body feels so loose and tingly, a million pin pricks reflecting the stars above you. Gary pulls you in for a hug and wraps his arms around your back, squeezing you tight. In a more serious tone, he whispers in your ear, “I feel so alive with you.” He pauses again, and you smile to yourself, treasuring the way he can be so careful with his words, thoughtful and deliberate. Gary presses his lips to your cheek and continues, “I also feel so safe and comfortable with you. You feel like… home.”

Your heart aches with how happy those words make you feel. The words you’ve been needing to hear from him for so long. You pull back so you can look at Gary’s face and his eyes swim with the beginnings of tears. You plants kisses all over his face, including his eyelids. You marvel at this big, strong man who comes across as so confident and funny, a lighthearted bloke who is always messing around, but who is also tender, soft, and looking for a sense of security. You pull back to look at his face again and smile. “If I’m the home, you’re the hearth. Together we make something cozy and warm. Something… a place I’m ready to spend many years. With you.” 

Gary watches you, the tears gone. Instead, his eyes are filled with a new light you haven’t seen before. He holds your gaze and you feel something unfold in your chest. He clears his throat and smiles sweetly. “Well, then let’s win this thing. So we can build that place just the way we like.”


End file.
